1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UPS SYSTEM (Uninterruptible Power Supply) technology and more particularly, to a multi-output power management method used in a UPS system, which allows automatic or manual execution of setting so that a multi-output selector can be automatically switched by a microcontroller or manually switched by a user between a bypass output mode and a DC to AC inverter output mode for providing different AC outputs to loads under the priority of energy saving or electrical safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of modern electronic technology in a rapid rate of growth, there is now a clear trend in computer science towards high performance computing capabilities, high speed and small size. Because many electronic apparatuses and equipments use a computer to control their actions or executive functions, computer therefore occupies a very important position in various industries. As the processing speed and performance of modern computers and servers have been greatly improved, the data storage capacity of memory means in the host computer, server chassis, data storage center or telecommunication center shall be relatively increased for storing more data. Taking into account the stability of the overall system and the problem that interruption of power can cause component damage, lifespan shortening and data loss, the supplying quality of power supply will be even more important.
Further, in order to effectively solve the aforesaid power supply problem, it is the common way to use a UPS system for providing electricity immediately upon interruption of power supply. A UPS system can conduct the functions of voltage stabilization, removal of surge and noise and lightning protection, providing stable and clean power to a computer, server, network equipment, security system, medical equipment, data storage center, industrial equipment for normal functioning without causing damage or paralysis. Commercial UPS systems can be categorized into Off-Line, On-Line and Lin-Interactive types. When the AC mains or AC power supply is normally provided, the microcontroller of the UPS system controls the transfer switch to switch the load to bypass for enabling inputted AC Mains or AC power supply to be directly delivered to the load, or to switch the load to an inverter for enabling DC power to be converted into stabilized AC power supply for output to the load. On the other hand, a charger or the inverter can used for converting the inputted AC mains or AC power supply into DC power supply for charging the battery so that the battery can provide power supply in case of a power interruption. If the input power supply is not normal, the transfer switch will switch the load to the inverter, enabling the inverter to convert the DC power into stabilized AC power for the load, achieving the effect of uninterruptible power supply.
However, every UPS system commonly has a plurality of loads connected to the output end thereof, and will continuously conduct the uninterruptible power supply function during the operation of the loads. If the voltage or current of the inputted AC mains or AC power supply becomes unstable, the rectifying circuit, power correction circuit or filter circuit of the normal mode main loop will conduct a rectification process to provide stable and clean power supply to the loads. If the input of the AC mains or AC power supply is normal, the UPS system will be switched to the Energy Saving Mode, enabling the inputted AC mains or AC power supply to be directly delivered through the bypass to the loads without through the main loop, reducing power conversion loss and enhancing the effect of energy saving. However, under different load characteristics and operating conditions, the power loss of the load operating mode or standby mode varies widely. Under the Energy Saving Mode, the aforesaid UPS system can achieve the energy saving effect, the load power protection effect of the UPS system during operation is poor, lowering electrical safety. If the UPS system is set to provide AC power supply to the loads in the normal mode under the condition that electrical safety is in the priority, the transfer switch shall have to be frequently switched to the inverter for rectifying the DC power supply into AC power supply, and the battery needs to be recharged after discharge of power, increasing power loss, and thus, it is not possible to achieve the effects of energy saving and reduce electricity costs as the loads are in the standby mode. Further, commercial UPS systems can simply provide power output to all the loads under the same condition that energy saving or electrical safety is in the priority, they cannot switch every individual load between the Normal Mode and the Energy Saving Mode for providing a different power output to a different load, thus, the function and effect of the UPS system are limited. An improvement in this regard is required.